


Surprise (2P!F.A.C.E Family x Reader)

by eroticincubi



Series: Francis and Me [6]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your birthday and the 2P!F.A.C.E family celebrate it with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise (2P!F.A.C.E Family x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for and on my birthday and I wrote a quick little something in celebration to that.
> 
> I don't own you or Hetalia, just the spelling/grammar errors. Also there is a _slight_  twist of lime at the end.

Today was your birthday. It was a day you dreaded but at the same time you were also looking forward to. This year however, you weren’t going to celebrate it in the usual way, most of your friends were away for the summer and your mother was currently a few states over.

It was a day you dreaded but at the same time you were also looking forward to. This year however, you weren’t going to celebrate it in the usual way, most of your friends were away for the summer and your mother was currently a few states over.

The phone calls started about eight in the morning and the first one was from your mother. The moment you answer your cell phone your mother blasts her stereo with a jolly version of “Happy Birthday” it made you laugh.

“Happy Birthday sweetie!” she says after the song was finished and you were laughing gently.

“Thanks mom, sorry you can’t make it over this year, how’s your back?”

The week before your mom slipped and fell in the shower. Nothing was broken thank God but she did have to take it easy and her doctor gave her some muscle relaxers and pain killers before her follow up.

“Getting better, still a bit tender and a couple of bruises but I’ll live.”

After you get off the phone with your mom, you shower and get ready to start the day. Not having told Francis and Matthew that today was your birthday, it would just seem like any ordinary day for them.

“Francis?” you gently knock on his bedroom door, “breakfast will be ready in forty minutes,” you didn’t hear anything and you didn’t want to open the door to check on him in fear of getting another eyeful just like the last few times.

Walking down the stairs you were about to knock on Matthew’s door when you hear a commotion in the kitchen.

“Papa it’s going to burn, flip it.” Matthew’s irritated voice said just as Francis growls his response, “Papa!”

“I know what I’m doing, Mathieu!”

“This is different,” you say as you lean against the doorway leading into the large kitchen and watch as both father and son were currently cooking breakfast, “what’s the occasion?” Both blond heads turn to look at you at the doorway though it was Matthew who responds to your question, “We know it’s your birthday, so happy birthday.”

“How did you kn—“ you weren’t expecting that.

“You mother called me yesterday,” Francis replies this time then transfers the few French toasts he made onto a plate and hands them to you.   

You grinned and started to eat as Matt poured you some orange juice and pours you some maple.   

“You two did all of this for me?” 

“Yeah well, you deserve it,” said Matt smiling “And not to mention, we’re trying to spend some quality time with you,” said Francis pouring himself a stiff brandy, “Artie also found out and he and the brood should be here any minute,”   

“Is that a bad thing?” you turn to Matthew with a puzzled look on your face, he only sighs.   

“Artie likes making people happy; gets super excited about birthdays and shit. He loves to go all out,”   

“How much is all out?”   

“When Alfred was ten he had turn the whole town into a pirate themed birthday party. Alfred was captain and made people walk the plank into a vat of pudding. Took the town weeks to clean up everything,” 

“Whoa!”   

“He almost caused an international scandal by somehow convincing the Toronto Maple Leafs to form a team with me to fight Alfred’s LA Kings. We fuckin’ whipped their asses,”   

“And I had to pay off a lot people so that the police and the government would not get involved,” adds Francis before he takes a sip of the brandy. Suddenly, the door slams open and a pink blur runs into the house then pounces on you and snuggles you into submission. 

“Many happy returns of the day, __________!” Artie beams happily, Alfred came in carrying a cake and Kaya brings up the rear smiling, “Francis told us all about it! I made you a cake! We can play party games and have a HUGE sleepover!”   

“Honey, she’s not a high school teenager,” Kaya smiles while she ruffles his hair.    

"But Kaya! You’re never too old for a birthday!”  

“Not that my love, the sleepover,”   

“But they’re fun!” he pouts while you smile.   

“Maybe some other time,” Artie grins at this and hugs you tightly again.   

“Here! Let sing a quick happy birthday then I’ll cut you an end piece with a flower on it! This is one of my best cakes ever!”   

“And fattening,” added Alfred slightly frowning, “You should have used soy Pop,”   

“No one eats that shit BUT you!" said Matt punching him on the shoulder.

The group sings a quick happy birthday to you and then Artie cuts you a large piece of the delicious smelling cake. You beam. You were so going to DESTROY this. Just you were about to take a bite, Kaya takes out her camera and points it at you. 

“Come on __________, I want to get a picture of you almost biting the cake it’ll be great!” says Kaya who was holding the camera. Thinking nothing of it, you lean in toward a corner of the cake with a smile and just as Kaya’s finger was about to press the button to snap the shot, Matthew pushes your face down onto the cake.

The first person you hear laughing his ass off was Alfred. Rising back up after Matthew’s hand releases you, you calmly and slowly wipe the cake off your face so that now your hands were coated in fluffy white vanilla cream and golden bread.

“__-__________!” Arthur stutters and sounds bewildered “Are you okay? Matthew that wasn’t very nice! And Alfie you should be ashamed of yourself!” Arthur was chastising both young men who seem to not care.

Kaya was trying her best not to laugh by biting down her lips together; Francis was looking away and had covered his mouth with a hand. Alfred of course was dying in a chair while fist bumping Matthew who looked quite pleased with himself.

“Oh, you think that’s funny do you?” you ask the tall blond Canadian man and as he turns to answer you, you face palm him with one of your cake filled hands.

Alfred crowed with laughter at seeing his brother’s face now covered in cake. You now turn to face the dark skinned young man and with your other cake filled hand you smack him in the face with it.

Alfred sputters and begins to spit out the cake that got into his mouth, “UGH!”  

“CAKE FIGHT!”

“Non! I will not be a part of th—“

SMACK!

“Ugh… mon Dieu… Arthur this cake was far too sweet.”

“Well I didn’t bake it for you Franny,” the smaller man said sounding disappointed that the cake he made with so much love was indeed destroyed.

**~*~**

After the cake fight, you retreat into your bedroom to shower and to get the remnants of sticky frosting and cake off your body and out of your hair. You had just finished changing into a plain t-shirt and your jean shorts when you come out of your bathroom drying your hair with your towel when you see Francis waiting for you in your room.

"Well this is slightly out of character of you," you say after finding the Frenchman to be sitting on the edge of your bed. He stands shrugs and then holds up the small cupcake in his hand, "Arthur insisted I give it to you, so here," he takes one of your hands and places the cupcake in the center of your palm.

"Why thank you Francis that was very thoughtful of both of you." You smile and you look at the single glowing candle flickering in the middle of the frosting, "Well aren't you going to sing "Happy Birthday" to me?"

"Tch, non," he sneers slightly; his reaction makes you pout and slightly scrunch up your nose, "besides I can't sing for shit."

"But you sang earlier before Matt made me do a face plant on the cake."

"No I was not... I was lip singing..."

"You liar…"

"Oh of all the stupid--!" he starts to shout then falls silent the moment you both lock eyes and you both stare at each other until your gaze falls to the cupcake.

With a tiny sigh, you were about to blow out the candle when suddenly you feel Francis wrap one arm around your shoulders; his lips now resting against your left temple and you hear him gently hum "Happy Birthday".

You smile and you look down at the small little pink cake then you blow out the candle until finally you nuzzle Francis affectionately, "That was wonderful, thank you."

He turns his head to give you a gentle pressing kiss on the lips. Parting your lips you deepen the kiss and then you feel Francis’s body relaxing against yours, his fingers now begin to tangle into the damp locks of your hair.

Pulling back you look up into his deep violet eyes and you smile sluggishly, “That was even better than the hum,” you see the beginning of a smirk on the older man’s face and he takes the cupcake from your hand to place it on your dresser before kissing you again then blindly leads you toward your bed.

A nervous though slightly guilty little tremor vibrates throughout your whole body the moment your butt lands on your bed and Francis pushes you over flat against the mattress then climbs on top of you.

“Francis we can’t,” you gasp while trying your best not to be too loud, “Matt’s still home,”

“Fuck Mathieu,” he grunts and kisses your neck while one of his hands reaches to squeeze your breast over your shirt, you blush and squirm in his hold.

“Francis!” you whine slightly and you hear him growl against your pulse; the rough stubble on his jaw scratches deliciously at your skin and you roll your eyes shut while suppressing another moan by biting down on your lower lip.

“I sent him away I know how self-conscious you get,” well that was thoughtful, “not to mention loud,” you feel him grin.

Oh _shit_.

Needless to say, this was the best birthday ever.

…

**Author's Note:**

> The [cake](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://cdn.cakecentral.com/c/c9/900x900px-LL-c90db10d_modulescopperminealbumsuserpics702933IMG_0762.jpeg) Artie made for you. 
> 
> The [cupcake](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.awallpapersonline.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Happy-birthday-cupcake-photography-8-400x400.jpg) Francis brings you.


End file.
